Lost Without Each Other
by Krystina the Alien
Summary: Bella and Edward have an arguement, and Bella stumbles across a few songs she never though she'd see in Edward's collection. EXB, of course.


**A/N:** I was shot with the Arrow of Inspiration when this song came on. It is a songfic (obviously), but I couldn't stop at Lost Without Each Other, I had to use Crazy Beautiful as well. So, here ya go. Double Hanson! happy dance Note, I **LOVE** the song MMMBop, so regardless of what Edward says, he's wrong.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, blah blah blah. Nor do I own Hanson (I wish), Lost Without Each Other, Crazy Beautiful, or Underneath. I don't even own a copy of that cd (yet!).

**

* * *

**

**Lost Without Each Other**

"Edward Cullen, don't you DARE try to dazzle me this time. Stop second guessing me. I will ALWAYS love you. Once you came back, there was NEVER a chance I'd choose Jacob over you. You should know that by now." I yelled at him. Once again, Edward deluded himself into thinking he wasn't good for me…that I would realize this, and choose Jacob.

"But, Bella, I don't understand why you would choose me. At least with Jacob you could grow old, and have a family. Children, Bella, children are something he alone can give that I can't." he affected. I shook my head at him.

"No, Edward. I don't understand why you can't just accept that I love you, and only you." I said, tears welling in my eyes. He could tell that they weren't sad tears, but he hated them anyway.

He moved to comfort me, but I put up my hands. "No, Edward. I just want to be alone for about ten minutes. Just let me calm down." I muttered, knowing that he could hear me perfectly. He looked broken for a second, before his face went smooth.

"Okay, Bella. I understand." he said, and he left his room. I looked at the wall of cds, and decided to look through them, knowing it would get my mind off of the current topic.

I combed through the titles. One name caught my eye. _'What the heck? What on God's wonderful green Earth is _Hanson_ doing here?'_ I thought. The cd was called Underneath. I shrugged, and opened the case anyway.

I carefully walked to the expensive stereo, and pushed the power and open buttons, sliding the cd into place. I flipped the case over, and looked at the song titles. Two caught my eyes: Crazy Beautiful and Lost Without Each Other.

I pushed the skip button six times, and I got to Lost Without Each Other. An upbeat drum and guitar beat came out of the speakers.

I ran into your best friend today  
Twelve nights since you ran away  
I asked about you and she said can't say, can't say  
I'm feeling lonely and it seems to stay

It's been a while since I've felt that way  
Well, I can tell you there's no room to play this game  
All I know is what I'm missing  
What I'm missing is your kissing  
Are you listening?

Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright  
There's no room for getting uptight  
Don't go saying that you're OK  
When you're lonely

I said baby, don't go telling me we're over  
When you know you're my one and only lover  
And I won't go saying that we're OK  
When we're lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other

I didn't mean to start the last big fight  
You never should have hung up that night  
All I want to do is make things right, make it right  
Listen, with all the choices that we chose to make  
And all the promises we chose to break

We were busy making big mistakes, yesterday  
All I know is what I'm missing  
What I'm missing is your kissing  
Are you listening?

Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright  
There's no room for getting uptight  
Don't go saying that you're OK  
When you're lonely

I said baby, don't go telling me we're over  
When you know you're my one and only lover  
And I won't go saying that we're OK  
When we're lost without

I can tell you one thing  
We're not better on our own  
I'm tired of running, from my feelings  
Are you listening?  
Are you listening?

All I know is what I'm missing  
What I'm missing is your kissing  
Are you listening?

Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright  
There's no room for getting uptight  
Don't go saying that you're OK  
When you're lonely

I said baby, don't go telling me we're over  
When you know you're my one and only lover  
And I won't go saying that we're OK  
When we're lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other

I smiled as the song ended. That was the definition of Edward and me. I heard the door open and close softly, and then I heard his voice.

"I really am sorry about earlier. I see you found one of my stranger cds. Despite the really annoyingness that is MMMBop, Hanson is really a good band." Edward said. I turned to him, as another song floated out of the speakers. He reached toward the skip button. "Here. This song is you."

An amazing piano melody came out, mixed with drums.

Liquid, melancholy dreams  
Tell me what it means  
'Cause you drive me crazy  
Driftwood, won't you float me down your stream  
Tell me what it means

'Cause you drive me crazy  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful

Don't go looking in my eyes tonight  
Don't go telling me lies tonight  
Don't go promising the skies tonight  
When you're crazy  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful

Listen, all I need is you  
Won't you tell me what to do?  
'Cause you drive me crazy  
Baby, is it pulling on you heart  
Is it tearing you apart?

'Cause you drive me crazy  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful

Don't go looking in my eyes tonight  
Don't go telling me lies tonight  
Don't go promising the skies tonight  
When you're crazy  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful

If you don't need me I think I'll go  
If you don't want me tell me no  
If you don't need me I think I'll go  
Oooh, Oooh, Ooooooh

Don't go looking in my eyes tonight  
Don't go telling me lies tonight  
Don't go promising the skies tonight  
When you're crazy  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful  
'Cause you're crazy beautiful

I looked at Edward, and he stared into my eyes. "Do you really think that?" I asked him. He only nodded in return.

We retreated to the bed, and he sat me in his lap, holding me close. I giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked.

"We really are lost without each other!" I exclaimed, giggling louder.

* * *

Well, there goes another songfic. That seems to be the only thing I can write right now. Oh well, at least something productive is happening. If you actually like my writing, then you should be happy that we've had no school for two days (thank you snow). And **My-Bella** and **vjgm** for writing amazing stories that make me want to write! Go read **Life's Little Choices** and **Barflies and Boycotts**!

-KtA


End file.
